Toys on the Forest Floor
by VladsGirl
Summary: Another RonxHarry oneshot! Rated M for sex! This time it gets, what's the word... Kinky? Yaoi, BoyxBoy, RonxHarry, shota-con.


HarryxRon WARNING: If you don't like shota-con, (little boys being sexual), yaoi or gay porn, then leave. Just leave right now. Another warning, this oneshot is EXTREMLEY inappropriate, and jumps right into sex, focusing only on sex. So... Just a really helpful warning. Be prepared for instant sex.  
Based on the book "Harry Potter" by JK Rowling.

"Ron?" Harry called for the young redhead, "Ron where are you?" The young wizard moved a few branches from bushes out of his face. He stood alone in the hot mid-day June weather. His cloak was hot and heavy, along with his uniform. He began to take off his school robes, then his grey vest.  
"Already undressing for me, I see?" Harry turned around, still in the middle of raising his vest up over his head, to find Ron, his white blouse rolled up to the sleeves, tie undone and pants messy. He carried his shoulder bag in his hand. Harry blushed before taking his vest off.  
"Ron! Why'd you call me out here? It▓s so secluded here... You could've gotten lost," Harry looked up at the shy, sun shining brightly.  
"Yeah that▓s the reason I brought you here," Ron stepped closer to Harry before setting his bag down on the forest floor, "We only have a few days left at Hogwarts. I won't see you for a while," Harry looked sadly at Ron, who just cheered him up with a goofy grin. Harry giggled at the sight.  
"Well, what are we doing out here?" Harry asked, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie, "it sure as hell is hot out here"  
"Hm," Ron walked over to Harry before grabbing the younger's shoulders and kissing him sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to know," Ron smirked and continued to kiss Harry and stick his hands up his shirt. A small moan could be heard from Harry as Ron's hands touched his sensitive skin.  
The kiss lasted a while before an "I love you" was exchanged and Ron took off Harry's shirt, then the two began to kiss again. The redhead teased Harry's frail chest, stroking and rubbing it, lightly brushing his fingers over Harry's nipples before taking one between two fingers and toying with it. Harry gave out a sharp girly cry, feeling Ron's fingers massage his nub. With Ron nothing to latch his mouth onto, began sucking and kissing Harry's neck and protruding collar bone. The younger wizard wrapped his arms around the older, bringing them tighter together. The sunlight beat down on their backs, heating the two up more than they already were. Ron detached himself from Harry to remove his shirt. His light muscles shone through his skinny frame, strong yet frail. His torso did not reflect his face; beneath those robes was a strong healthy Weasly. Harry's heart beat at the sight, he knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't wait.  
The redhead continued what he was doing, kissing and pleasuring his friend, which lasted for another some while.  
Suddenly, Ron slipped his hands down the back of Harry's pants, causing the younger wizard to gasp and blush. To shut him up, Ron kissed him again. Harry moaned in utter arousment as he felt the redhead's fingers pushing in and out of him. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck, kissing him deeper to take his mind off the older's fingers. Yet no longer was he able to ignore it when Ron stuck a third finger into Harry's entrance.  
"Uhng! Ron! That hurts!!" Harry cried, groaning between words. Ron removed all his fingers from him and took his hand out of his pants and Harry eased up.  
Ron laid Harry's cloak down on the dry forest dirt and ordered Harry to sit down on it after taking his pants off. Harry did as he was told quickly.  
Harry sat naked on his knees on the cloak obediently while Ron looked through his bag. Harry seemed inattentive to what Ron was looking for.  
"So you think three fingers hurt, eh? Try this out," at that, Ron pulled a large purple vibrator out of his bag and threw it in front of Harry's knees.  
"Ron! Where'd you get this? Besides, you're not allowed to have muggle devices in the wizarding world!" Harry whined.  
"What does it matter? Get on with it," Ron gestured with his head to Harry, who, shaking, picked up the toy and sat up to put it beneath him.  
As it slid into him, Harry moaned. It actually felt good when he turned it on.  
"Rock your hips now," Ron ordered. Harry moved his hips up and back, pumping the toy in and out of him. He moaned loudly in pure pleasure, it felt so unbelievably good. The young wizard fluttered his eyelids, feeling the sun pour down on his skin and the vibrator penetrate him. It even felt better then Ron himself.  
Ron watched in a perverted way, watching Harry pleasure himself and move his body in such a graceful way.  
The toy was big enough to rip Harry, yet the boy's pace was hard and fast as he enjoyed himself in front of Ron. His high girly moans were music to the redhead's ears. He loved it. He didn't care how or where Ron got the toy, but he could thank him if he wasn't moaning so damn much.  
"Does this hurt more than my fingers?" Ron asked the boy.  
"HELL NO!" Harry screamed before crying out more shouts of pleasure. His back arched and his head whipped back. "Ron!!" He screamed.  
"Yes Harry?" Ron said calmly.  
"Ron! Ron I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to come!" Harry shouted.  
"Oh no you're not. Get offa' there," Ron demanded. Harry, very disappointed took the vibrator from his rectum and turned it off.  
"You disappoint me greatly." Harry said, pouting.  
"You won't be disappointed for long, love," Ron began to unbuckle his pants, and after he finished removing the last garments of clothing, climbed on top of Harry, who had already laid down for Ron's convenience. "Would you say you're already lubricated?" Harry responded with a nod of his head.  
At Harry's ready, Ron sunk his erect penis into Harry's wet opening. Harry gasped and whined from the sudden intrusion. Ron slowly pushed himself inside and gently moved in and out, teasing and rubbing the younger wizard, who was moaning and whining already.  
After Harry was once more fully aroused, Ron penetrated Harry, growing to a hard, fast pace.  
The moans and cries grew louder, and more frequent. Curse words were shot here and there, describing both enjoyment and dissatisfaction.  
Most of the pain came from Ron's length coming in contact with Harry's prostate, most of the time it hit against it. Harry was small and tight, it was easy for him to get hurt during sex, no matter how experienced he was. Slick with sweat, the two teens made love underneath the sunlight. Bushes all around them, no one to hear them except the creatures of the forbidden forest. A soft breeze was blocked out by the bushes. The over towering trees created such acoustics for the two boys, echoing their cries of ecstasy off the trusty trunks before becoming lost in the wind.  
Ron looked down at Harry's sweet face. The younger wizard's mouth in a small "O" shape, his eyelids fluttering, almost closed yet still open. His head tipped upwards, revealing a beautiful neck. A blush added suck color to his face, tinting it ever so cutely. His upturned eyebrows a mark of pleasure. Ron wanted to keep the image in his mind forever. He wished that Harry could stay with him for the summer, then they could have all the fun they wanted in the shrub across Ron's house. Nothing could make Ron happier.  
The world turned beneath Harry as ecstasy took over his body, shivers of pleasure shot through his spine, and he lifted his skinny legs high above Ron's shoulders. Harry's moans came to a halt, only a few odd noises could be heard from his throat. He threw back his head and flexed his muscled before coming all over his and Ron's chest. His moaning only increased after that as Ron still thrusted in and out of Harry, about to come himself.  
His hips thrusted forth with such violence that made Harry scream. Ron's semen shot inside Harry with a great force that made Ron scream louder than he normally does. He stayed inside Harry for a few moments, dealing with after shock and catching his breath.  
Harry grunted when Ron finally pulled out of Harry, his exhausted cock followed buy a wet trail of cum. After Ron stood up to retrieve his pants and boxers off the ground, Harry let his legs collapse on the cloak which lay limp on the forest floor.  
When Ron was finished dressing, he leaned down and laid a small kiss on Harry's forehead before turning on his heels and walking out of the forest.  
Harry just watched, tired, as his friend walked happily away from him. He could not bare to have his eyes open much longer. And soon, fell asleep.

Why do my sex stories end in sleep?! WHY!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
